


Remained

by aboutiny



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Post-Break Up, Restaurants, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutiny/pseuds/aboutiny
Summary: No, it wasn’t the fact that his ex-boyfriend was having dinner with another man that made him hurt, but to see the evident loving gaze on his eyes that wasn’t directed to him anymore, he felt like all his effort of convincing himself that he had moved on ended up in vain.— a continuation of Complexity.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 29





	Remained

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel of my previous fic, Complexity (finally I have the mood to write this!) It's not necessary to read that, but it will help you to understand the situation. Enjoy!

[remained.]

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror, hands fixing the collar of his white shirt. Ever since the break up, he stopped working on the café exclusively just to avoid seeing the blonde haired man. He could —or, at least, he believed he could— bear to meet him on accidental occasion, but he was a regular at the café and Allen despised the idea of facing him at least four times a week, because moving on was a tough thing to do especially when both parties weren’t over each other yet.

Luckily, he got not just one new job, but two. He worked at the minimarket as the cashier in the morning and at a quite fancy restaurant in the late evening. Moreover, both places weren’t quite far from his small flat. This month marked half a year he worked there, and he could say he enjoyed them so far.

Almost done preparing himself, he then grabbed his relatively small bag along with his jacket and headed to his workplace. Chilly evening air greeted him as soon as he stepped outside, the not-so-subtle-winds blown some strands of his ash brown hair which caused him to grumble under his breath. He had styled his hair beforehand and now it got ruined. Decided to deal with it later, he wore his jacket and pulled up the hood.

The street was very crowded, considering it was a Friday after work hour. Noises from car honks, traffic light, and people talking overlapped each other. They disturbed him quite much, so he plugged his earphone and shuffled a song from his playlist. It helped muffle those noises, even though they were still faintly able to be heard.

Approximately ten minutes had passed and the restaurant was finally in sight. The wind wasn’t as harsh, hence he stopped in front of the display window of clothing store nearby to fix his hair. He also took out a small bottle of body mist, spraying it on his pulse points. After that, he continued his walk to the restaurant, jacket resting on his left arm instead of his body.

As soon as he entered the kitchen through the side entrance, he was greeted by a voice of his workmate.

“Hi Allen! Isn’t it still quite early for your shift?”

“Well, Jungmo had to leave early, so he asked me to cover his shift. It’s only around an hour before my actual shift starts anyway, so I agreed.”

The man nodded his head along with the words ‘Okay then’ coming out his lips before focusing back to his duty. Allen put his bag and jacket inside the lockers provided for the workers, then he went out of the room. Allen spotted Jungmo in a mere second —thanks to his dark purple hair— who was standing near the kitchen.

“Hey Jungmo, I’m here already,” he said as he tapped Jungmo’s shoulder lightly, signalling the dark-purple-haired man that he could leave already.

Jungmo was a bit startled at first, but he smiled right after. “Oh, you arrived fast. Thanks, I owe you a lot!”

Allen nodded as a response. The taller walked away and Allen was now substituting him.

Despite being a bit packed, empty spaces were still able to be spotted at the restaurant. Jazz music was flowing through the speaker and dim yellow lights were shining over the brown-dominant room. A romantic and comfortable place to dine, indeed.

Coming from a table at the corner of the room, Allen caught a sight of one of the customer’s right arm raised. Somehow, his face was quite familiar. After walking to his table, Allen could now remember him. He had seen him quite often at the café he used to work at. Woobin, if he wasn’t mistaken. He wasn’t sure that he would remember him, though.

Woobin wasn’t alone as a man with dark blue hair was seated in front of him. Allen’s body stiffened when his nose picked up a rather familiar musky perfume scent coming out from the dark-blue-haired man, but he quickly loosened up. It was just a perfume scent; it couldn’t exclusively belong to that one certain person only.

With a smile and slightly raised voice, he asked, “Would you like to place an order now?”

And the second the other man lifted his head, Allen’s smile faded away.

“Allen? Long time no see.”

Due to his new hair colour, Serim looked… different. He was even more handsome, more charismatic, more heavenly. But above all, his eyes and his smile remained the same, and it caught his breath away. Allen instantly brushed those lingering thoughts and brought himself back to the current situation.

Reacting to Serim, Allen gave him a slight nod and a faked smile. He then took out his note to jot down their orders.

Just by observing, he could tell that Woobin and Serim had _something_ between them. There was an obvious connection between the two. Allen smiled wryly. He felt like he didn’t belong there, but then he was just the waitress so his previous statement was basically true.

“I will repeat the orders. One tenderloin steak, one skillet rib eye steak, and two glasses of wine.”

Allen was given a warm smile by Woobin. “Yes, that’s all. Thank you, Allen. I hope you don’t mind me calling you by name.”

“Yes, I’m fine with it." Allen returned his smile before he excused himself. When Allen finally left their table, his vision started to get blurry. Six months had passed without his existence and he felt like he went straight back to square one. Maybe if he weren’t on duty, he would either uglily cry on the corner or frustratedly shout on an empty space.

No, it wasn’t the fact that his ex-boyfriend was having dinner with another man that made him hurt, but to see the evident loving gaze on his eyes that wasn’t directed to him anymore, he felt like all his effort of convincing himself that he had moved on ended up in vain.

His heart ached, but he was aware that he didn’t have the right to. What he felt at this very moment were off-limits because, well, they broke up already. Even Allen was the one who initiated it in order to protect themselves. Now that Serim had Woobin occupying his heart, probably someone more deserving of him than Allen could ever, why couldn’t he let go? He should’ve felt at least a tiny bit of thankfulness that Serim was able to recover his world, right? After all, that was the reason why the break up was necessary.

But maybe in the deepest of his heart, Allen was selfish. He hated how Serim was able to continue his life, yet here he was, still stuck at the same point as before. He was envious of Serim; he wanted to be like him. He tried to move on, but he felt like all his patch up all this time was useless. He hated how he found himself still holding on feelings he should’ve let go.

“—len hyung, you’re crying. Are you okay?”

Allen blinked furiously to found Wonjin’s face right in front of his, eyes furrowed in worry. Allen didn’t realize he had zoned out for some time already, moreover letting droplets of tears fall off his orbs. In a quick motion, he wiped off the traces of tears on his cheeks.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Allen nodded, convincing both his workmate and he himself. At the end of the day, he had to carry on, no matter how broken he was and no matter how much patch up he needed to fix himself. If he couldn’t run then he would walk, if he couldn’t walk then he would crawl, and if he couldn’t crawl then he would drag himself. Because in this fast-moving world, he had to keep up with the pace.

With a heavy heart, he smiled.

_You’re strong, Allen, you can face this._

[remained.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I finished this between my hectic schedule (I'm currently on uni orientation week), so I'm sorry if this doesn't quite meet your expectations. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> —c.


End file.
